


The Try-Not-to-Fight Club

by MinniesButt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Multi, Other, give me suggestions if you have any, im tryna make this as interesting as possible so go ham fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinniesButt/pseuds/MinniesButt
Summary: Keith decides to join a club due to Shiros incessant nagging to 'Stop holing yourself up in your dusty apartment and meet people'. So Keith joins whatever club which doesn't seem to bore him out of his mind, blissfully unaware of its members. He will soon find that joining this club wasn't such a bad idea after all. He hopes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfics so go easy on me but also scold me for any mistakes; I have a reputation to uphold.
> 
> Ahem, anyway. I Love Voltron and Klance and also The Leader Ship which is Matt, Shiro and Allura so I'm tryna squeeeeze that in if I can. Lord knows if I can even do it. Oh and also Coran because everybody seems to forget him but I Won't I love the Space Thornberry
> 
> Hoooopefully this doesn't come out as a mess but we'll see i guess..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides to join a club due to Shiros incessant nagging to 'Stop holing yourself up in your dusty apartment and meet people'. So Keith joins whatever club which doesn't seem to bore him out of his mind, blissfully unaware of its members.
> 
> He will soon find that joining this club wasn't such a bad idea after all.
> 
> He hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfics so go easy on me but also scold me for any mistakes; I have a reputation to uphold.
> 
> Ahem, anyway. I Love Voltron and Klance and also The Leader Ship which is Matt, Shiro and Allura so I'm tryna squeeeeze that in if I can. Lord knows if I can even do it. Oh and also Coran because everybody seems to forget him but I Won't I love the Space Thornberry

The halls of the Garrison are crowded with people, filling the space up to the brim with sights and sounds. Keith trudges his way through, glancing down at his phone for the list of clubs available. _Ugh, I should've researched this back at the apartment or something. Goddammit.._ A particularly large class had just ended, sending a barrage of students in front of an annoyed and surprised Keith. The onslaught of students block any and all exits, trapping Keith, much to his ever present displeasure. Suddenly , he sees an opening to the courtyard and nudges past the group of gossiping girls.

_Finally, air to breathe.._ He looks up to survey his surroundings. It has been a few months since his enrollment into Garrison College but he still has yet to commit its layout to memory, having rushed to either the library or his apartment after each class. This, of course, appalls Shiro who is a teaching assistant for Professor Coran in his engineering class. Ever since he had found out Keiths lack of a social life, he had been nagging non stop for him to join a club, _any_ club, to meet another human being in the Real Life.

Keith leans on a lamp post and resumes scrolling through the plethora of clubs that is offered, not bothering to read the names of half the clubs. _Nope, no, definitely not, wait.. Yeah no. Ugh what kind of club is even the Doll Club what?_ He's about to give up when he spots a club that piques his interest. _Voltron: building and flying robots.. huh ookay..?_ Intrigued, Keith clicks on the link which brings him to their page, showcasing said robots which looks like lion-like drones or aircrafts.

_Huh, the club is supposed to be in session now and it's not that far. Maybe just a peek.._

~~~

"Awwwhh, Pidge! C'mon quit it!" Lance shrieked, chasing after the person who is holding the remote to the Green Lion, armed and shooting a can-full of silly string at Lance.

"Hey, I got the piz-- Awh guys! Who's gonna clean this mess up?!" Hunk stands ignored in the doorway looking at the mess which surely would put Coran and Shiro in a fit.

Pidge blows a raspberry at the general direction of the slim, screeching man and maneuvers under the worktable, instructing their Lion to spray a torrent of string at Lances unsuspecting bottom.

"ARRGHH! WHY YOU LITTLE-!!"

"Little what?" A new voice cuts Lance off before he could swear.

"Uhhhhh..Little _angel_! Haha.. Right Lance? Heeyyyy Matt.." Hunk interjects in an attempt to save Lance from further reprimanding. Behind him, Lance and Pidge glare daggers at each other, the Green Lion hovering nearby.

Arriving just then are Shiro and Allura, taking in the trashed clubroom in disbelief. The three of them always rendezvous at their shared apartment nearby before club, hence all three were blissfully unaware of the carnage that is Voltron before them. 

Gathering the sleeves of her cardigan higher on her arm, Allura stomps threateningly towards the two troublemakers. Shiro just barely grabbed her waist in an attempt to contain her fit of rage over the mess. Understandably so, since all her work was _covered in silly string!_ Her designs, her impeccably detailed painting of their logo on the lions, her _beloved, forgotten cashmere sweater-!_

"C'MERE YOU LITTLE PUNKS!!" Lance attempts to scramble away but, alas, Alluras strength and reflexes were too fast to escape. Too preoccupied with Lance to notice them, Pidge sneaks away from under the table to climb onto the metal cabinet, nestled behind cardboard boxes full of old books. From their vantage point Pidge directs Green to sneak away to hover behind a disgruntled Shiro, shaking his head. Matt almost stays out of it until Lance shouts a string of vulgarities following Pidges name. He grabs a nearby file and raises it threateningly, his composure forgotten. Shiro grabs armfuls of his boyfriend and girl friend before Lance suffers a concussion. 

This is when Keith decided to walk in, of course. 

Keiths presence goes unnoticed, thankfully, giving him time to register he chaos before him. He was about to leave when he spots his brother in the eye of the hurricane, restraining his lovers and shielding himself from Pidges surprise string attack. 

In thorough disbelief, Keith stands slack-jawed at the scene as Shiro lifts his a remarkably light Matt and pulling back an enraged Allura. Seeing his chance, Lance scurries away to the other corner of the room, bruised and terrified and, after a moment, goes back to making snark remarks about both Pidge, Matt and Allura because he has no self control. Keith was about to say something along the lines of _what the **fuck** _ , when a familiar hand lands on his shoulder. 

"A-HEM" The mustachioed man loudly and dramatically cleared his throat, successfully gaining the entire rooms attention. One by one they start to stand awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at having caught red-handed in their "tomfoolery" as Coran had put it. At the same time, fingers pointed at one another as the start of their own accusations started when Coran lifted his eyebrows in one of his classic _I thought you were better than this_ expressions, silencing everyone effectively. 

His hand clapped at Keiths back, turning everyones attention to his reddening face. "Now, is that a way to welcome a guest?" Hunk coughed to cover the awkward silence that shrouded the room, only interrupted by Lances accusatory tone. 

"HEY! IT'S MULLETHEAD" Keith rolls his eyes at his 'rivals' nickname for him as he continued,"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" 

"I, uh, wanted to join a club" Scratching the back of his head, "Buut, I think I got the wrong room sooo.." 

"Hold on, Keith!" Shiro finally spoke up after putting Matt down, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" A welcoming smile replacing his confusion as he placed a hand on his hip. That was because Keith dumbly forgot to ask his own brother what _his_ club was and assumed it was a stuffy chess club or something. 

"Wait. You _know this guy_?" Lance said credulously. Despite being the TA of Corans class, which most- if not all of them had or were attending, Shiro did not interact much with Keith. This was probably due to Keiths adept knowledge of the course and Lances never ending shenanigans which Shiro had to put up with. Together with Pidge, Coran nearly never has a quiet day in class, giving the silent, over achieving kid in class the least attention during his lectures. 

"Now, that is rude and uncalled for Lance!" Coran chided, turning to Keith with one of his-in his opinion, winning smiles, "Well, did you want to join our club?" 

"Wait, wait! Before you say anything- You're probably gonna say no but-" Hunk looks down at the untouched pizza box in his hands and raises it above his head, "We've got pizza!" 

Keith glances around the room before his eyes settle on a glaring Lance. He was in some if not most of his classes, distinctly remembering his very loud obnoxious voice. But something about him interested him. When he was not being a brat or shouting across the room, that is. A few times they had actual, civil conversations that made Keith think there were two Lances; The obnoxious one in class and the nice, charming Lance appearing once in a while. Tempted by the pizza and the _slight_ chance he could speak to the Good Lance again, he answered an unsure "Sure," When a splatter of silly string attacked the side of his head, effectively covering him in the stuff. 

"Whoops! Sorry, haha.. Trigger finger," Pidge said in her version of a sorry tone. 

Matts and Lances boisterous laughter filled the room before everyone joined in, Keith picking out chunks of the string from his bangs. 

Coran thumped his back again, earning resounding "Oof!" from Keith, "Well, welcome to Voltron!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't intend Pidge to be such a lil gremlin but c'est la vie  
> Also theres not enough fluff than id like there to be which suuuucks  
> i hope i write more suff in the future but whoooo knooooows  
> tell me what you think pls if anyone actuallu reads this Oh and if anyone does make it all the way here, CONGRATS!! Have a cookie ( ˘▽˘)っ~~●○◎
> 
> ok bye ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)つY


	2. Bickering: The Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends bonding time with the group aka lance low key pisses off shiro, allura and coran in a single chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok second round.. GO  
> Tbh i wasnt planning on doing another, but why not and also i need the practice  
> I'll try not to butcher the italics again hahah  
> I'm thinking this will be a short story with only a few chapters but, again, we'll see so I'm setting the bar at 5 chapters for now cos I'm not quite sure why but I don't like seeing 2/? for the chapters is that weird?
> 
> Anyway here goes nothing

The silence stretches on for an uncomfortable amount of time, at least for Keith. Lance, Hunk and Pidge doesn't seem to pay it any mind though as they happily munch on their share of pizza. Allura, Shiro and Matt sat beside Hunk on their sole couch with Pidge and Lance perched on either side of the armrests with Coran standing behind Keiths armchair. Allura picks off stray silly string from her poor cashmere sweater, wrinkling up her nose in disgust as she finally sighs in defeat and leans back into Shiros arm. Matt leans forward for another piece of pizza looking at Keith with a questioning smirk. 

"So, Keith," He says around a mouthful of pizza, "Why'd you decide to join Voltron anyway?" 

Keith deadpans at the memories of Shiros nagging, "Your _lovely_ boyfriend over there thought that I needed more friends or something. Which kinda backfired since I know everyone here." 

At that, Shiro leans his head to one side with a playful smile, "Ah true, but not everyone here considers you as a close friend, right Lance?" He takes a sip of water from his cup before continuing, "Plus, you need to get out more." 

Keith huffed. "Psshh, friend? _Please._ "Lance scoffed, "Shiro, you know very well that me and Keith are rivals. Archenemies. This pizza is more of a friend to me than me and Keith will _ever_ be!" 

"Keith and _I_ " 

"Pft whatever," rolling his eyes, Lance added, "I could never forgive you for breaking my top score record in class!" 

"Record? Lance, the only record you had in my class was how many times you can snore before I smack you awake!" Coran said indignantly with a credulous look on his face. Shiro only shrugged in agreement, causing Keith to snicker at Lances shock. 

While Lance stubbornly tries to defend his scores and his last remaining shred of dignity, Keith sweeps his gaze around the workshop-turned-clubroom. Disregarding the mess of silly string strewn everywhere and the toppled boxes, the room was relatively clean and big with miscellaneous work equipment and machines. In the corner of the room, a large white sheet covers strange figures, one end draping on the edge of the table, hinting at a missing figure. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Keith decides asking is better than being left wondering all day. "Hey, uh, what're those things there?" He points at the cloth covered mass, his voiced laced with curiosity. 

"That, is Voltron!" Coran announced proudly, all passive aggressiveness towards Lance forgotten, "Our namesake and the reason for this club!" He removes the fabric with a flourish, revealing three more lion-like robots, similar to Pidges Green Lion but in different colours. Intrigued, Keith stands to inspect the lions closer, marveling at their detail. 

"I see you've got your eye on my beautiful Blue! Understandable since she's eye catching, just like her owner!" Lance exclaims, putting a proud hand on his chest. 

Allura rolls her eyes retorting teasingly, "Yeah, he's wondering how I'm able to buff out all the scratches you keep making _every single time_ you fly her." 

"Hey, so since you've joined our club, can we have your number?" Pidge poses this innocent question but adds suspiciously, "Y'know, cos you've gotta know when we're meeting and all that _jazz_ ," Keith raises an eyebrow at them, not trusting that they would only text him for club related purposes. 

"Shiro can add me in your group chat, I guess," Keith ignores their too-wide grin and whips his head towards Shiro as a thought enters his mind."Hey, how come I've never heard you say anything about Voltron?" 

Shiro simply shrugs, "You've never asked and it doesn't really come up in our conversations." 

Keith checks his phone as a notification dings, straightening out in alarm. "Oh shoot! I've gotta go to work," He scrambles trying to gather his items and heads out the door with a hurried wave goodbye. 

"He has a job? Who would hire hi-OW!" Shiro play punched Lance who over dramatically clutched his arm, 'fainting' onto Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update this as often as possible since I dont have school and I have nothing better to do other than work on my animation  
> Expect next chap to be here on mon/sun depending on where u are also that it will have texting and klance shenanigans
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://minniesbutt.tumblr.com/)


	3. In Which Keith Turns Off His Notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to work and immediately regrets his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was busy with job stuff even though I still look ten.  
> I'm trying to write more but I'm not exactly sure what to write yknow
> 
> when encountered with a link remember to click open in new tab 
> 
> wink wink

Keith ignores the strange looks on his coworkers face as his phone, once again, vibrates with a new onslaught of text messages. Ever since the club dispersed for the day, they had been relentless with the messaging. It turns out the Club Group chat was more of a Squad Group chat than anything else. Everything, from their title to their individual names were weird and ridden with inside jokes that Keith did not want to know of. He had expected this from Pidge and Lance or even Hunk and Matt, but not of Shiro or Allura- much less of Coran. 

When his phone started to rival the vibration of that of a massage chair on its highest setting, he decided to not only mute the chat, but also to turn his phone on silent for the remainder of his shift. Thinking back, he probably should have done this _before_ his shift. Not before sneaking a peek at the hundred-and-counting messages sent from the group, though.

**TheDadFriend has added Keith to LEGENDARY DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSITY**

**greengremlin** : so,,, keith

 **greengremlin** : we have been expecting you..

 **HandlebarHero** : Yes, Keith! It is rather mandatory for you to be here as we do post important information here. We do tend to go off topic sometimes, though.

 **WholeHunkaLovin** : Pfft _sometimes?_ more like every waking hour

 **hotstuff** :yeah and we bassicaly never sleep anyway

 **TheDadFriend** : Guys keith is at work rn so we shouldnt text so much

 **greengremlin** : shiro stop living up to ur name for once snot like hes gonna text here anyway

 **theCuteone** : yeah and can u get matt and i some soda we cant reach it thx

 **TheDadFriend** : Arent you and matt in the kitchen

 **theonlysmarthuman** : yeah but _we cant reach it_

 **theCuteone** : thanks Daddy

**greengremlin** : KINKSHAMING 

**theCuteone** : what if he likes being _TheDadFriend_ so much i might as well call him by ut 

**hotstuff** : YEAH MOMMY 

**theCuteone** : KINKSHAMING 

"What, clingy girlfriend?" 

The sudden intrusion was enough to make Keith jump from his seat. The store was, expectedly, empty, giving him the chance to peek at his phone without being rude. He, rather foolishly, forgot his coworker, Rolo, who was more interested in whatever Keith was up to than restocking the shelves. 

"Uh, no?" Keith scooted away and pocketed his phone, visibly uncomfortable from his closeness. 

"Pfft, yeah right," Rolo said clearly unconvinced, "Hey, Nyma! Looks like Keith finally got a _giiirrlfriieend~!_ " 

From the other side of the store, a loud wolf whistle sounded in reply. Keith rolled his eyes and returned to the cash register to wait for 'customers', if they even exist in this part of town. He was more than grateful to hear the bell of the front door ring, even if it meant having to deal with annoying customers. Doing his job is better than entertaining the fantasies of those two any day. 

~~~ 

Keith was relieved to be back home. The fading light streaming through the windows welcomed him to his small and empty apartment. Ever since Shiro moved out to live with Matt and Allura at Corans larger and much more spacious apartment, Keith couldn't help but feel a little lonely living by himself in the cramped space. However, he was thankful he didn't have to put up with their lovey-dovey-ness, or any of their shenanigans. He wanted Shiro to be happy after all and liked having the peace and quiet compared to the densely populated campus grounds. 

He was about to hang his coat up when he remembered his phone in one of its pockets. He sighed when he saw, oh, about _three-hundred_ new messages from the group since he last checked. And a few from an unknown number, apparently. The mysterious messenger piqued his interest more than whatever they were up to.

 **greengremlin** : KEITH HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME 

**greengremlin** : also wyd lance keeps talking abt himself in the chat n im bored 

_Oh, it's Pidge, right? Why is he texting me_. As Keith debates on whether or not to text back, another message from the aptly named Gremlin comes through. 

**greengremlin** : keeef i can see ur online dont u dare blue tick me 

**Keith** : sorry i was at work 

**greengremlin** : pft booooringg 

**greengremlin** : anyway i designed some shtuff for ur lion wanna see? 

**Keith** : my lion?? 

**greengremlin** : yeah dummy ur part of voltron now might as well have a lion right 

**Keith** : wait everyone in voltron has a lion?? but there was only four of them 

**greengremlin** : nah allura matt n coran r building something bigger or smth like that 

**greengremlin** : they wont tell me tho those punks 

**greengremlin** : anyway im sending the pic 

**greengremlin sent a picture**

[pidgesgeniusliondesign4keef.png](http://minniesbutt.tumblr.com/post/154504607984/pidges-red-lion-design-for-keith-for-a-fanfic-im)

**Keith** : wow 

**greengremlin** :ikr 

**Keith** : thats actually pretty good 

**Keith** : howd u come up with one so fast 

**greengremlin** : talent 

**greengremlin** : also its almost identical to the others except its smaller so its faster 

**greengremlin** : also its red 

**Keith** : still thanks i cant believe im gonna have my own lion 

**greengremlin** : *make 

**greengremlin** : ur gonna _make_ ur own lion 

**Keith** : what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO ITS DONE
> 
> If youre wondering what messaging app theyre using, skype, whatsapp, msn.. Congrats!! Youre both right and horribly wrong!!!  
> Its Schrodinger's texts thats what it is
> 
> Oh and jic Keith n Pidge arent all that close so he doesnt know P is nb and refers to them /wrongly/ as a 'he' just to clear that rn
> 
> also i posted that link on my tumblr first cos i didnt know where else to upload it so mweh
> 
> is the end notes from the first chapter at the end of this chapter too cos thats annoying  
> does anyone know how to fix that im helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't intend Pidge to be such a lil gremlin but c'est la vie  
> Also theres not enough fluff than id like there to be which suuuucks  
> i hope i write more suff in the future but whoooo knooooows  
> tell me what you think pls if anyone actuallu reads this Oh and if anyone does make it all the way here, CONGRATS!! Have a cookie ( ˘▽˘)っ~~●○◎
> 
> ok bye ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)つY


End file.
